


Pennies From Heaven

by famousfremus



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Naughty times involving chocolate....lingerie....pennies...., New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famousfremus/pseuds/famousfremus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve - a time for reflection, a time for resolutions, a time for playing sexy games with your lover. Katniss and Peeta ring in the New Year with a bang (and a little help from Johanna).  **2013 Everlark Smut Award Nominee**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pennies From Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Everlarkrecs Dirty December/Naughty New Year's Challenge. This is explicit so if you're easily offended, head on over to FF.N for a "cleaner" version.
> 
> Thank you to Mary for the super fast beta-ing!! Banner by Ro Nordmann.

 

Tonight is a very special night for Katniss and me.  In addition to being New Year’s Eve, it’s also our first wedding anniversary.  With a little help from Johanna, I think it’s going to be a night neither one of us will soon forget.

We started planning for this night two weeks ago when packages arrived from Johanna – a large one for me and a smaller one for Katniss.  The letters included with them said we weren’t to share the contents with each other until - as she put so eloquently – we were ready for the most “mind-blowing, bone-melting, cause your eyes to roll back so far you see your brain orgasm of our Goddamn lives”.  Knowing Johanna, we had a pretty good idea what was inside so we decided to save the fun for our anniversary. 

My ‘care package’ included a pair of tight silk boxer briefs in a shade of blue that almost matched my eyes, something that resembled a miniature feather duster with three dark purple feathers, a silver cylindrical object that vibrated when you pushed a button on the bottom, a red silk scarf and five shiny new pennies.  Also included were Johanna’s instructions on how to use these items in conjunction with a game she called “Pennies from Heaven”.  Frankly, the less I know about what she and Gale do in the bedroom, the better I’ll sleep at night, but after seeing the contents of my package, I admit I was…..intrigued.      

I have no idea what Katniss’ package contained, but judging by the blush she’s worn since she looked inside, I think it’s safe to say it’s along the same lines as mine.  Just the thought of what Johanna could have possibly sent to her has had me in a constant state of arousal for the last two weeks.  In fact, I’ve already jerked off once today in anticipation, and at the rate I’m going, I’ll need to do it again before she gets home if I want to have any chance of lasting tonight.  

XXX 

A little while later, I’m just putting the finishing touches on dinner – lamb stew with dried plums and cheese buns - when Katniss comes in through the front door.  I meet her in the foyer with a cheese bun fresh from the oven and a bouquet of wildflowers I’d picked from the meadow on my way home from the bakery this afternoon.   She takes them both from me with a huge smile on her face and shoves the entire cheese bun in her mouth.

“Mmmmm,” she moans as she chews, “That is EXACTLY what I needed!  I didn’t have time to eat lunch today and I am starving!” 

“Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Mellark,” I tell her as I lean in to give her a peck on the lips.  I have to admit, I will never get tired of hearing those words.  

“Happy Anniversary to you as well, Mr. Mellark,” she replies after finishing the cheese bun.  She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls my head down for a deep, scorching kiss.  The flowers drop to the floor, momentarily forgotten, as she winds her fingers into the curls at the base of my neck, trying to pull me even closer.  As much as I’d love to stay this way all night, I know I have to stop her so we can eat dinner.   

“Easy, Tiger,” I tell her as I slide her arms from around my neck, “There’s plenty of time for that later.  Right now, we need to eat the dinner that I slaved all afternoon to make for you.”  

Katniss gives me the full pouty-lip treatment and says, “What if I said I wasn’t hungry…for food.”  She says the last part as she looks up at me through her lashes.  I swear it takes every ounce of willpower I have not to throw her over my shoulder and run upstairs to the bedroom when she looks at me like that. 

“Now, now,” I tell her, “Good things come to those who wait, and I have big plans for you tonight.”  I playfully swat her on the ass as she bends down to pick up the discarded flowers, earning me a sexy scowl.   I take them from her as she goes to climb the stairs to the bedroom and say, “Why don’t you go put your things away and I’ll put these in some water.”  

I bring the flowers into the kitchen, placing them into an old water jug in lieu of a vase.  Once I have them artfully arranged, I take them back out to the dining room and place them in the center of the table. 

Katniss comes back downstairs a short time later wearing a tight red dress that comes to mid-thigh and has a v-shaped opening in the front.  The ‘v’ in the front dips down, showing a hint of cleavage and making my mouth water.  Her long raven hair cascades in waves down her back with one lock falling over her shoulder and curling around her breast.  As she gets nearer, I can see that she’s also wearing sheer black tights with her black stiletto heels.  She comes into the dining room and turns slowly in a circle with her arms out at her sides, letting me have the full effect.  When she turns, I notice the tights have thin lines leading up the back, ending somewhere north of her skirt.  My cock starts to twitch at the thought of tracing those lines with my tongue and I have to chug my water glass to cool myself down.

“Well,” she says, giving me a dazzling smile, “What do you think?”

The dress is a deep red, similar to a red delicious apple, and her olive skin is glowing in the candlelight.   It takes me a moment to regain the ability to form words, since all of the blood has rushed south of my neck.  “Is THAT what Johanna sent in your package?” I finally manage to croak out.

“No, the dress came from Delly.  Johanna sent me what’s UNDERNEATH the dress,” she answers coyly.  She walks over to where I’m standing, takes my water glass out of my hand and places it on the table.  She then runs her hands up my chest and grabs my collar, pulling me down until our lips are almost touching.  My hands find their way to her waist and settle on her hips, massaging them gently.

“I can’t wait to show you what she sent,” she whispers against my mouth as she runs her hands up into my hair.  “But first…we should eat… this delicious…dinner…you…prepared.”  She punctuates each break with a kiss, leaving me lightheaded and breathless.   

I thrust my hips forward slightly as I pull her closer so she can feel the effect she’s having on me and we both groan at the contact.  Katniss’ eyes flutter closed as her head falls back, exposing the long curve of her neck.  I drop my head and pepper kisses from the sensitive hollow at the base of her throat up along the side of her neck to her ear, gently nipping on the lobe.  I’m rewarded with a moan low in her throat and a tug on my hair, which she’s now grasping in her fists.  

“Two can play at this game, love,” I whisper before running my tongue along the shell of her ear.  I feel her shiver as my warm breath cascades over her ear and the sensitive skin behind it.  

“Oh, Peeta,” she sighs as she runs her hands down my back and starts trying to pull up my sweater and undershirt. 

“Oh no you don’t,” I tell her playfully as I slip her hands out from behind me.  “You need to learn to keep your hands to yourself, young lady.  I’m not that kind of man.”

 “HA,” she snorts in response.  “You are SO that kind of man, but that’s part of why I love you.” 

 “Only for you, darling, only for you,” I tell her as I give her a quick kiss on the nose.  I take her hands and lead her to the table where she takes her seat, spreading the cloth napkin across her lap. 

Once she’s settled, I walk slowly to my chair, allowing her time to check me out.  I’m wearing a dark-green v-neck sweater with a black tee-shirt underneath and what Katniss refers to as my “awesome ass” jeans.  They were once dark blue but have faded to a soft medium-blue with repeated washings and ride low on my hips but are snug enough to curve around my ass perfectly.  What she loves most about them, though, is that the back pockets are starting to separate from the rest of the fabric, leaving ever-growing holes in the back that allow glimpses of what I have on underneath (or not on, as the case may be).  Right now, she’s getting her first peek of the blue silk boxer briefs from Johanna.  Katniss knows all of my undergarments and that I don’t have anything else in that color, so I know she’s curious. 

Just to be a tease, I stop by my chair and bend over, making sure she has a full view of my ass.  I hear her gasp and I know she’s enjoying herself.  I straighten back up, then pull out my chair and sit.  The rosy blush on Katniss’ cheeks would have given away that she’d been staring, even if I hadn’t heard her sharp in-take of breath.  I give her my best cocky grin and wink, which causes her to snort again and roll her eyes.

With a laugh, I raise my wine glass to her and say, “Katniss, this past year has been more wonderful than I ever dreamed it could be.  You make my life complete and I look forward to many, many more years together.  I love you.” 

She raises her glass as well and says, “I love you, too, Peeta.  I was so afraid to open myself up after seeing what happened with my parents, but you showed me that it was okay to be vulnerable, to let myself feel again, to let love into my heart.  You snuck up on me, Peeta Mellark, and I couldn’t be happier.”

We salute each other with our glasses and then take a drink of the ruby-red liquid, never taking our eyes off one another.

XXX

Dinner passed by quickly with very little conversation.  There was, however, an obscene amount of eye-fucking going on across the table and some footsie going on below, getting the two of us both hotter and hotter.  When we were both done eating, I had Katniss go sit in the living room to wait for me while I cleared the dishes.   In record time, I had everything in the dishwasher and the leftovers put away for tomorrow.  

On the way out of the kitchen, I refill our wine glasses and grab the pot of Aztec chocolate I’d had warming on the stove.  I bring everything into the living room and see that Katniss has discovered the selection of goodies I’d prepared for dipping in the chocolate – chunks of pineapple, a variety of marshmallows and of course, juicy red strawberries.  I place the pot of chocolate on the chafing dish I’d set up on the mahogany coffee table earlier and hand Katniss her wine as I sit down beside her.  The chafing dish is part of a set we received as a wedding gift from Effie with a card saying ‘Fondue is the next big, big, big trend this year’.  

I decide to start off small and use one of the long skewers to pick up a fluffy white marshmallow.  I swirl the marshmallow in the velvety chocolate, coating it completely before lifting it out of the pot.  I twirl the skewer slowly to allow the chocolate to cool slightly and then bring it up to Katniss’ lips, keeping my hand underneath to catch any drips. 

Keeping her eyes locked on mine, she wraps her lips around the marshmallow and sucks it into her mouth.  Naturally the sight of the marshmallow disappearing into her soft wet mouth makes me think of her sucking on other things, which makes my cock even harder than it already was.  If that wasn’t enough, her pink tongue darts out to lick the remaining chocolate off of her lips, leaving them glistening and wet.  

“Oh my God, Peeta,” she moans as she chews, “This tastes AMAZING!”   She closes her eyes and keeps moaning as she finishes the marshmallow.  I can tell by the way her lips curve up in a smirk that she knows exactly what this is doing to me.    

Next, I skewer a piece of pineapple and swirl that in the chocolate, making sure it’s just as coated as the marshmallow.  This time, she pulls the pineapple off of the skewer with her teeth, biting down and causing the juice to run over her lips and down her chin.  Before it can drip onto her dress, I lean in and lap up the juice with my tongue, running it up and over her bottom lip.  The tartness of the pineapple, the spicy sweetness of the chocolate and the underlying taste that is Katniss all combine to create an incredibly erotic flavor. 

I drop the skewer onto the table and plunge both hands into her hair as my mouth lays claim to hers.  Her hands grip the front of my sweater, pulling me closer as our tongues fight for dominance.  She leans back, pulling me with her until we’re almost laying flat on the sofa.  Her soft whimpers of pleasure almost push me over the edge and I have to pull back to gain some self-control.  I rest my forehead on hers and we both pull in several ragged breaths. 

“Wow,” I say when I’m able to speak again, “that was pretty good chocolate.”  

“Kinda makes you wonder how it would taste…elsewhere,” she says as she smiles up at me, running her hand through my curls.  She has one eyebrow cocked and has the corner of her bottom lip pulled up under her teeth.  She gets this look when she’s thinking something naughty, but can’t bring herself to say it out loud.   

I sit back up, bringing her with me, and say in my most innocent voice, “Why, whatever do you mean by ‘elsewhere’?  Are you referring to the kitchen or dining room perhaps?” 

“You know damn well what I mean,” she replies with a scowl and pushing at my chest.  “Use your imagination, Peeta.” 

“Oh, don’t worry,” I tell her, “I most certainly plan to do just that.”  I give her wink and a smile for good measure. 

Katniss lets out a husky laugh at that, then picks up a strawberry and dips it in the chocolate.  She lifts it to my mouth and rubs it on my lips suggestively.  Before I can take a bite though, she pulls it away and takes a bite herself, her eyes twinkling mischievously.  

“So that’s how you want to play, huh?” I tell her. 

“What’re you going to do about it?” she answers, one eyebrow cocked challengingly. 

Instead of answering, I dip my fingertip into the pot of chocolate, which is not quite hot enough to scald, and run my finger down her sternum to where the ‘V’ of her dress ends.  She gasps at the initial warmth of the chocolate, but it turns into a sigh when my mouth replaces my finger.  I start at the hollow of her neck and kiss and lick my way to where the line of chocolate ends.  The further down I go, the heavier her breathing becomes and I can feel her start to shiver in anticipation.  My hands have been holding her, just under her rib cage, pulling forward slightly to allow me better access to the valley between her breasts.   I nuzzle the sides of them for a moment, then work my way back up, this time going all the way to the sweet spot behind her ear.  

“How was that?” I whisper into her ear before pulling away. 

Her eyes are closed and she’s panting with her mouth hanging open slightly and there’s a lovely blush spreading up from her chest to her cheeks.  She opens her eyes, which are now silver pools of molten desire and gives me an almost pained look.

“Why did you stop????” she demands breathlessly. 

I give her my most wicked grin as I dip my finger into the chocolate again.  With my other hand I slowly urge the sleeve of her dress off of her shoulder and down her arm, exposing her breast.  This is when I get my first glimpse of what Johanna had given her – a lacy wisp of a bra in the most perfect shade of deep sunset orange.  The cup is cut low and her nipple pops out with very little effort.  I’m mesmerized by the sight before me; of Katniss with her back arched, her lips parted, her eyes dark with desire and that one pert nipple just begging for my attention.  It’s not until I feel the heat start to burn my finger that I realize it’s still in the chocolate. 

This, along with a chuckle from Katniss, brings back my focus and I take my finger out of the pot, rubbing the hot chocolate over the sensitive nub before me.  Katniss hisses at the initial heat of the contact but when I bend my head and take her in my mouth, she begins to whimper and moan.  Her thighs start rubbing together and I know without checking that she’s wet and ready for me. 

I take the finger that was in the chocolate and run it along her lips as I continue to nip and suck on her nipple.  Almost immediately the tip of her tongue comes out to lick the remaining chocolate and I slide my finger into her mouth.  She sucks on my finger in earnest, rubbing her tongue all around the tip, just as she would my cock.  Before the sensation gets to be too much, I pull my finger out of her mouth and drag the other side of her dress down, revealing another perfect breast for me to devour.  

I get more chocolate on my finger and rub some on both nipples, then take my time going between them, sucking and lavishing them with my tongue.  The cayenne pepper in the chocolate is starting to burn slightly in my mouth, which only serves to heighten the experience.  

Katniss is writhing below me now, whimpering and mewling like a well-stroked kitten.  She’s rubbing her thighs together in earnest, searching for relief from the fire I’m building within her. 

“Peeta,” she gasps, “Touch me, PLEASE.  I can’t wait; I need you to touch me.” 

I lift my head, tugging her nipple as I go and letting it go with a ‘pop’.  “I am touching you, Katniss,” I answer her, “Is there someplace more specific you’d like me to explore?”

“You know what I want, Peeta,” she whimpers, pulling my head up to look me in the eyes.

“No,” I tell her looking right into her eyes, “I don’t know what you want.  You’re going to have to tell me what you want, and be specific so I get it right.” 

She groans in frustration, but I refuse to give in.  Even after all this time, Katniss still has a hard time putting her desires into words.  I continue to look into her eyes, waiting patiently for her to tell me what she wants me to do.

Finally, she gives in and with her eyes to the side says in a barely audible whisper, “I want you to touch my pussy.”

“I’m sorry,” I tell her, “I don’t believe I caught that.  Would you mind repeating yourself?”

She glares at me and I know I’m close to pissing her off, but she says again, “I want you to touch my pussy.”  She blushes as she says this to me and it’s enough to make me relent.

“Your wish is my command, my queen,” I tell her as I bring my head down to kiss her lips. 

I lay her back against the couch so I can free up one of my hands.  I kiss her lips once again and then make my way down to her breasts again.  This time, as I suckle one nipple, I roll the other between my thumb and forefinger. 

I place my other hand on her knee and start working it up her thigh, rubbing and squeezing as I get closer and closer to where she wants it to be.  As my hand moves up, her legs spread open and I can smell her arousal.  The musky scent drives me over the edge and I cup her head with my hand and kiss her, hard, plunging my tongue into her mouth.  She holds me there with both hands, pushing her hips upward, urging my hand closer to her center.

The hand on her thigh continues its upward climb and when it moves under the hem of her skirt, I realize she’s NOT wearing tights.  I’m so surprised I sit up and pull the hem up further, revealing the top edge of the stockings she’s wearing and the thin straps of the garter belt holding them in place.  The garter belt is the same shade of orange as the bra, meaning it’s a matching set.  Katniss has nothing else like this and I say a quick prayer of thanks to whatever God is listening that Johanna is so willing to share her knowledge.

I sit there staring at the stockings and garter belt like a child with a new toy when Katniss props herself up on her elbows. 

“Excuse me,” she says, “I hate to interrupt, but aren’t you forgetting something?” 

I tear my gaze away from her lap and rake it up over her exposed breasts to her kiss-reddened lips and tousled hair.  The look on her face is one of mild amusement mixed with undeniable sexual frustration. 

I swallow thickly before asking, “Is there anything more under your dress?”  

Instead of answering, Katniss stands up and with the sexiest smile imaginable, pulls the dress the rest of the way down her arms and then off completely.  She’s left standing before me in a matching lacy bra, garter belt and panty set in my favorite shade of orange with the stockings and stilettos.  

I fall off the couch, onto my knees before her, trying to take it all in.  My mouth hangs open and I can’t form any words, just strangled sounds that make me sound like I’m drowning.  I know without a doubt that this image will be forever burned into my mind, to be pulled up from the old ‘spank bank’ as needed.

Katniss starts to laugh, making her breast jiggle from the vibration.  “I wish you could see your face!  Oh my God, you’re actually drooling!” 

I’m still trying to form a coherent thought when she says, “Oh yeah, there’s one more thing…”  

With her hands on her hips, she widens her stance and I see what she means.  As her legs move apart, the sides of her lacy panties move, parting directly down the middle to reveal the soft downy hair of her pussy.  She’s trimmed the hair so it’s shorter, but left it close to natural, knowing that’s how I prefer her to be.     

I can see her folds glistening from her arousal and with a primal growl I grab her ass and pull her to me, burying my face in her pussy.  She groans loudly and grabs my head as I run the flat of my tongue slowly along her folds and then rub the tip in circles around her clit.  Her legs start to buckle when I suck her sensitive nub into my mouth and I hold her to me tightly to keep her from falling.  

She tastes incredible and I feel like I can’t get enough of her sweet taste.  She pulls on my hair as she pants above me and starts to rock her hips, grinding further into my face.  I wrap one arm around her waist as support, then turn her slightly and gently lay her down onto the couch.  I lift my head long enough to pull her hips closer to the edge, then throwing her legs over my shoulders resume my ministrations, licking and sucking at her pussy as if I were dying of thirst and she was the only water available.

I slip one finger inside her and curl it upwards, pressing on the spongy spot deep inside that I know drives her wild.  I continue to suck on her sensitive nub as she writhes and pants above me.  I open my eyes and lift them to her face. I can see that she has her head thrown back against the couch, lolling back and forth with her eyes closed in ecstasy.  She has one breast in each hand and is tugging and pinching her nipples, turning them into hardened points.  

Her entire body is flushes red from the exertion and the sight of her pleasuring herself is so unbelievably erotic that I moan, the vibration rumbling from my lips to her clit, causing her to cry out. 

“Oh, fuck, YES…Peeta,” she cries out, pulling harder on her nipples.  I remove my fingers and replace them with my tongue, turning my head slightly to reach deeper inside her.

“Oh, oh, oh God!  I love when you fuck me with your tongue!!” she cries again.  She’s starting to push harder against my mouth and I know she’s almost there.   I take one of the fingers I’d had inside her pussy and gently stroke down to her ass, sliding the tip of my finger in slowly and wiggling it around in small circles.  This is something new that we’ve begun to explore and so far, she’s enjoyed everything we’ve tried.

Katniss starts to buck against my face in earnest and begins making sounds I’m pretty sure aren’t human.  She’s moaning and cursing like I’ve never heard, getting louder and louder as she gets closer to her climax.  Finally, I feel her walls begin to clench around my tongue and I speed up the circles I’m making in her ass with my finger tip.  I take my tongue out and suck hard on her clit, which causes her to scream. 

“Oh, Holy Fuck, Peeta!  I’m coming, I’M COMING!!  AHHHHH!” Katniss cries about above me as she arches off of the couch and then falls back, completely spent. 

I remove my finger tip and slowly lap up the juices flowing freely from her pussy.  I kiss the inside of both thighs and then take them off my shoulders, placing her feet back on the ground.  I’ve been hunched on my knees this entire time and I feel the tingles in my feet as I try to stand so I can clean my face and hands. 

“Wait,” Katniss says, holding her hand out to me, “C’mere a sec.” 

I take her hand and she pulls herself up to stand on her wobbly legs.  She pulls my head down and licks my lips before giving me a deep kiss.

“I love tasting myself on you,” she says in the sultriest voice I’ve ever heard come out of her mouth.   “That was fantastic, Peeta, and I can’t wait to return the favor.”    

I damn near pass out from how quickly the blood rushes from my head to my groin at her words. 

“Hold that thought,” I tell her, “Let me go clean up a bit and I’ll be right back.” 

She sits back down on the couch, letting her legs fall open to give me another glimpse of her glistening pussy and says, “Hurry up and get that fine ass back here.”

I practically run to the bathroom off the kitchen and wash my hands.  I also splash some cool water on my face in an attempt to calm myself down but I think it’s a moot point.  Between what she’s wearing, the sounds she was making and the way I left her on the couch, I’ll be lucky not to embarrass myself as soon as she touches me.

XXX

When I come back into the living room, Katniss is sitting up on the couch, swirling a marshmallow in the pot of chocolate that I’d all but forgotten about.  She pats the cushion next to her, indicating she wants me to sit.  As I do, she takes the marshmallow out of the chocolate and lifts it to her lips, running her tongue all around the fluffy white confection before popping it in her mouth.

She turns to me and says, “You must be awful warm in all that clothing.  Why don’t you take it off and make yourself comfortable?” 

She doesn’t have to ask me twice. I pull my sweater and tee-shirt over my head, throwing them behind the couch.  I stand up and I’m about to unbutton my jeans when Katniss drops to her knees and says, “Wait, let me help.” 

Words are beyond me at this point so I just nod my head mutely in agreement.  She runs her small hands slowly up the backs of my thighs to my ass, giving it a good squeeze before skimming her fingers along the waist of my jeans to the front.  She’s face to face with my now raging erection and it’s all I can do not to pull her closer.  As she opens each successive button, she runs her hands down either side of the obvious bulge.  She never actually touches my cock, but the pressure of her hands on the fabric is enough to create a delicious friction.

When she finally gets the last button open, she slides her hands back up to my waist and pulls open the fly, exposing the front of the silk boxer briefs.  They are skin tight and show every detail of my cock as if I weren’t wearing anything at all.  

“Very nice,” she says as she runs her finger down my hard length from tip to base.  “Johanna really knew what she was doing when put together those packages, huh?”

“Uh-huh,” is all I can manage at this point. 

Katniss gives me a smirk, then runs her hand to the back of my jeans and pulls them down over my ass.  Her hands come to my hips to push them the rest of the way down my legs to my ankles.  She stands up and runs her hands up my stomach to my shoulders, causing goose-bumps to appear on my skin.  She puts her hands on my shoulders, urging me to turn slightly then she pushes down, indicating she wants me to sit.  

I sit on the couch and Katniss pushes on my chest to get me to scoot all the way back on the cushion.  Once I’m situated where she wants me, she straddles me with her ass resting on my knees.  I have my hands on her waist to keep her steady.  

“Now it’s my turn,” she says with a mischievous gleam in her eye.   

She leans back, which causes her nipples to pop out of her bra cups again and dips her finger into the chocolate.  She leans back towards me and then runs her dripping finger over both of my nipples.  I hiss at the feel of the warm chocolate and then cry out when she lowers her head and pulls at one with her teeth.  She nips at me and then runs her tongue over the sensitive peak, causing my hips to buck uncontrollably.   She rolls her tongue around one nipple, then sucks hard on the other, going back and forth between them until I’m about ready to burst. 

“Fuck, Katniss!” I cry out when she takes a particularly hard bite. 

She pulls away from my chest and giving me a smile, reaches behind her and unhooks the clasp on her bra.  Her eyes hold mine as she slowly slides the straps down both arms and throws the lacy garment to the side.  She reaches back again, this time picking up a large strawberry and then scoots herself forward, bringing her hot core in contact with my throbbing cock.  She leans forward and runs the strawberry along my lips teasingly.    

“Take a bite, Peeta,” she commands and I obey, completely enthralled with this new side of Katniss.  The strawberry is extremely juicy and some of the juice runs down to my chin as I chew.  Katniss leans forward, causing her to grind against me further, and licks the juice off of me, running her tongue along my jaw and all the way up my ear.  She licks the outer shell of my ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth and giving it a tug.

“Want some more?” she asks me in a breathy voice.

“Yes, please,” I reply.

She goes to bring the strawberry to my lips again, then at the last second pulls it away and rubs it on one of her nipples, coating it in the sweet juice.  My hands, which are resting on her hips, slide up to her ribs on their own and pull her to me.  I run my tongue around her nipple, flicking it with the tip before sucking the sensitive bud into my mouth.          

“Oh, yes,” she sighs above me, bucking her hips against my groin yet again.  Each time she bears down, more and more of her wetness seeps onto the silk, making everything warm and slick.  I know she’s enjoying this as much as I am by the way she speeds up the movements of her hips.  She takes the strawberry and runs it around the other nipple and I lap the juice from that one as well.  

I start sliding closer and closer to the edge of the couch, trying desperately to have more of my cock in contact with her slick wetness.  Suddenly, she stops moving and stands up, moving away from my lap.  I look up at her in confusion, not sure what her plan is now.  She pops the rest of the strawberry into her mouth and as she chews, she holds her hands out to me, indicating she wants me to stand.  Right now I’m so hard and so turned on that she could ask me to do anything and I’d do it without a second thought.  

She leans up to kiss me softly while hooking her thumbs in the waistband of my boxer briefs.  Still kissing me, she starts to slide them down my hips, trailing her fingers along my flesh as she goes.  Her mouth follows as she moves them down my legs, licking and kissing a trail down and around my nipples, where she stops for a moment.  Katniss spends a good deal of time running her tongue along my hardened peaks, while massaging my ass with both hands. 

Eventually she resumes her downward descent, pausing briefly to lick my navel, finally ending with her on her knees in front of my cock, which is standing at full attention.  She runs her hands up my left calf, urging me to lift my foot so she can remove my last item of clothing and then does the same on the right.  She looks up at me and licks her lips, then runs her hands up my thighs until one is cupping my balls and the other is stroking my length slowly. 

“Yessss,” I hiss as she runs her finger over the head, trailing through the pre-cum that has leaked from the slit and swirling it around the shaft. 

Katniss keeps her eyes locked with mine as she guides the head of my cock into her small pink mouth and drags her teeth slightly over the sensitive skin.   She runs her tongue over where her teeth just were and a low moan escapes from deep inside me.  This seems to urge Katniss on as she starts to lower her head, taking in more and more of my length.  I can feel the head brushing against the back of her throat and when she opens up wider, I slide in completely.  I can’t help the groan that comes out or the way my hands come up and tangle in her dark locks, holding her in place. 

Katniss has her thumb and forefinger wrapped around the base of my cock and she starts moving them up and down in tandem with her mouth.  She sucks in her cheeks as she pulls away, creating a delicious vacuum around my cock.  I can already feel my balls tightening and I know I won’t last much longer so I grab the back of her head and push lightly.  She complies and again I feel the head slip down her throat, but this time she tugs on my balls at the same time. 

“Fuck, Katniss!” I choke out, “I fucking love it when you suck my cock.” I know she likes when I curse and talk dirty when we’re making love and I can tell this is no exception by the way she speeds up her movements on my cock.  She’s alternating between sucking in her cheeks and running her tongue along the shaft with each thrust.  

“God, your mouth is so fucking hot and tight,” I tell her as I frantically race towards my climax.  “I love fucking your mouth almost as much as I love fucking your pussy.”  She’s started moaning, which is only enhancing the sensations I feel, so I keep going.  “I want to come in your mouth, Katniss,” I tell her, knowing this will only spur her on further.  “Can I come in your mouth?” I ask, even though I know the answer.

She can’t talk, but her moans get louder and she nods as best as she can.  Then she tugs once more on my balls and that pushes me over the edge.  I come, hard, with a moan that starts at my toes and works its way up and out of my mouth.  Katniss doesn’t stop, taking every drop then licking me clean.  Finally, exhausted, I fall to my knees and give her a kiss, tasting both of us, the chocolate and the strawberry.  

“I love you, so, so much” I tell her as I cup her head, planting small kisses all over her face. 

“I love you, too,” she replies, “But I hope you don’t think that was the end.  I know Johanna sent you something other than those lovely boxer briefs and I’m DYING to know what it is.” 

I laugh and tell her, “Let’s go upstairs and I’ll show you the rest.” 

Katniss stands and races to the stairs before I can even get off my knees.  She’s quite a sight, her breasts jiggling as she moves, her legs wrapped in those stockings and the panties that are held up by bows on either side.  I shake my head and blow out the flame below the pot of chocolate, making sure it’s out before standing and taking the stairs as well.

XXX 

By the time I get up to our bedroom, Katniss has emptied the box from Johanna onto the bed and is examining the contents.  She has the silver vibrator in her hands and keeps turning it on and off.  

“Find anything interesting?” I ask her as I lean in the doorway.  

“Oh yes,” she answers eagerly, “I think I’m going to like whatever it is you do with this.”  She holds up the vibrator with a wicked gleam in her eye.

I push off the doorway and cross into the room to her, taking the vibrator out of her hands.  “Johanna gave me detailed instructions as to what each of these items are for, so you will just have to be patient,” I tell her. 

Katniss doesn’t like to be told she needs to be patient, so I am rewarded with a scowl that only serves to make her look even sexier.  I sit down on the bed and pat next to me, indicating for her to sit as well.  She does so with a huff, causing me to chuckle, which pisses her off further.  I lean over and kiss her on the nose, pulling away with a dazzling smile.  

I pick up the sheet of paper that came with the box and begin to read:               

Dear Bread Boy,  

I know you and Brainless have turned in your v-cards to one another but the thought of all that boring vanilla sex is drying out my twat so I thought I’d help you spice things up a bit.  Enclosed are all the items you’ll need to play a game I call “Pennies from Heaven”.  I like to play this with Gale when he’s been particularly naughty as a way to keep him in line.  Trust me when I tell you that if done correctly, you will both have the most mind-blowing, bone-melting, cause your eyes to roll back so far you see your brain orgasm of your Goddamn lives. 

Basically, there is only one rule – don’t drop the pennies.  You have Katniss steeple her fingers and hold a penny firmly between each set of fingers (between thumbs, index fingers, etc).  You then proceed to do whatever you want to pleasure her, making sure she knows that if even one penny falls, you will stop what you are doing immediately, no matter how close she is to an orgasm.  At any time you can end the game and let her drop them without fear of penalty (and knowing you, that’s exactly what’ll happen 5 minutes into the game).   

Believe me, your sex life will never be the same after playing this game.  The items I sent you are relatively tame compared to where Gale and I are (I didn’t think you could handle handcuffs or anal plugs) but I think you’ll find them enjoyable.  The red scarf is to be used as a blindfold, the feather tickler is self-explanatory and the vibrator can be uses wherever you think some “vibrating” would be useful.  

Have fun and don’t be afraid to play around a bit.  You’ve both earned the right to some love and laughter in your lives, now enjoy it!  

Big sloppy kisses to you both!

Jo

Katniss and I just look at each other after I finish reading the letter.  Even though I just had what was possibly the most intense orgasm of my life a few minutes ago, I’d be lying if I said the thought of dominating Katniss didn’t turn me on.  She’s biting her lip pensively and I know she’s torn between anger at Johanna’s assumptions and curiosity at what this would be like.      

“So,” I say to her, “What do you think?” 

I’m almost afraid of her answer, that she’ll say no and make me get rid of everything.  The more I think about it, the more I really, REALLY want to play.  I guess I’ll just have to trust that Katniss feels the same and let whatever happens happen. 

Katniss is quite a few moments longer then she lets out a breath and says, “Ok, let’s do it.” 

“Really?” I say, trying not to sound too eager.  

“Yes, really,” she replies.  “I love you and more importantly, I trust you.  I know you’d never do anything that makes me uncomfortable.”

“Thank you, Katniss,” I tell her, “I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself, I promise.” 

“Oh, I don’t doubt that, Peeta,” she answers with a smile.  “So, how do we begin?”

“Well,” I say as I stand up from the bed, “First, let’s make you comfortable.  Why don’t you take off the shoes?”

“Gladly,” she answers as she kicks them off and flings them across the room with her toes.  “Now what?” she asks. 

“Stand up and put your hands up over your head, making steeples with your fingers,” I tell her, starting to get very excited by the idea of what’s to come.

She does so and looks at me expectantly, so I take the five pennies and place one between each set of fingers. 

“Now don’t forget,” I tell her, “if you let even one drop, everything stops and you’ll be left hanging.”

“Yes, Master,” she replies in a sultry voice and I feel my cock twitch in response. 

“Ok, now I’m going to blindfold you, so close your eyes,” I tell her as I walk behind her with the red silk scarf.  She closes them and I tie the scarf around her, not too tight but enough that it won’t slip. 

I take a moment to really look her over in this state.  I have to say, knowing that I can do anything I want to Katniss right now and that she can’t see what I’m doing is heady.  My thoughts are in a jumble and I can’t decide what I want to do first. 

I walk back in front of her and lean in for a chaste kiss on the lips.  “Is that all you’ve got, Mellark?” she asks me in her most cocky voice. 

“Oh honey,” I answer as I lick her bottom lip, “I’ve only just begun.”      

“Well, then,” she says, “do carry on.” 

I decide to start off small and pick up the feather tickler, twirling it around in my fingers.  I start at the top of her head, brushing it lightly over her forehead, down her cheeks and across her lips.  I hold her hair out of the way, then swirl the feathers around behind her ear, where I know she’s the most sensitive. 

“Oh, that tickles!” she says as she starts to shiver. 

I go behind her and run the feathers slowly across her shoulder blades and down her spine, twirling them as I go.  She shivers again and I see goose bumps start to break out along her ribcage.  I stroke the feathers up and down over her ass and then say, “Spread your legs for me.”    

She complies and I run the feathers down the backs of her thigh and come around to snake up the inside of her thigh, over the crease where the top of her leg meets her torso and across her stomach to take the reverse trip on the other leg.  Once I’m done with that, I pull the ribbons holding the sides of her panties together and let them drop to the floor.   

Now I move to stand in front of her and run the feathers across her collarbone from one shoulder to the other.  I then stroke the feathers around her breasts, touching every part of them except for her pert nipples.    I can hear Katniss starting to pant and whimper slightly, the feel of the feathers heightened by her being blindfolded.  I continue to work her breasts, swirling the feathers around and around, back and forth.  She starts to move her hips slightly, as if mimicking the movement of the feathers.  I run them down her stomach and brush them lightly over her folds, which earns me a gasp and a shudder as Katniss works to keep the pennies between her fingers. 

I decide she’s had enough of the feathers and pick up the vibrator, turning it on and running the tip across her lips.  I can see her eyebrows shoot up over the blindfold as I run the cylindrical tube down her chin and throat.  Her breath is starting to come faster and I know she’s getting close to another orgasm so I run the vibrator over her breasts, this time paying special attention to her nipples. 

“Ahhh!” she cries out from the sensations, “Peeta, I can’t take much more.  My arms are starting to hurt, please, don’t make me wait much longer.”  She’s practically begging for me to end the game and bring her to completion.  Part of me wants to stop, to let her have her relief, but the slightly twisted part likes having this power over her and wants to draw it out as long as possible.

I decide to give in to my twisted side and run the vibrator down her stomach, heading straight to her clit.  She begins arching her hips up in anticipation and I pull back saying, “Oh no, you’re too eager.  Stand still like a good girl and I’ll give you what you want.  Try to come to fast and I’ll take your toy away.” 

Katniss actually growls at me in frustration, but listens and stays perfectly still.  I can see a slight tremor starting in her arms and I know I can’t draw this out much longer.

“There’s a good girl,” I tell her and resume my downward journey with the vibrator.  I rub the tip lightly over her clit and then slide it up and down her folds.  I continue this sweet torture for a moment, causing Katniss’ breath to hitch.  

“Do you want me to fuck you, Katniss?” I ask her as I circle her clit once again with the vibrator. 

“Yes,” she answers.

“Yes, what, Katniss?” I reply.

She grits her teeth in frustration and then says in a sugary-sweet voice, “Yes, Peeta, I would like it very much if you would fuck me.  NOW.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” I reply, dropping the vibrator and ripping off her blindfold.  She’s so startled by this that she lets the pennies fall from her fingers to the rug below.  I know this should be the end of the game, that she technically lost, but we’re both so far gone that stopping now would cause serious bodily harm. 

I turn Katniss so she’s facing the bed and then lift her by the waist, placing her on the edge of the bed on her hands and knees.  Before she even has a chance to react I plunge my hard length into her waiting pussy, right to the hilt.  We groan at the sensation and I pause before moving, both to give her time to adjust and for me to just enjoy feeling her sweet warmth all around me.  

Slowly, I pull back, not quite all the way out and then slide back in, holding Katniss’ hips in place.  I do this again a few times and then reach around to circle my index finger around her clit.  Katniss begins to moan and press back against me as I thrust faster and harder, my balls slapping against her inner thighs and my index and middle finger working her nub to bring her to the edge.  

“Harder, Peeta, harder!” she yells, “That’s it, right there…..oh my GOD!!!  Yes!  Yes!!  YES!!!”  she screams as she comes, her walls clamping down repeatedly on my cock.  She’s still yelling, but it’s just high-pitched sounds now, no words are coming out. 

I pull out and flip her over so that she’s on her back and then pull her to the edge.  I balance one knee on the bed, pushing her leg up and over my shoulder and then plunge my cock back into her still convulsing pussy.   She feels so tight this way; it never fails to get me off.  In fact, it only takes a few thrusts before I’m shouting to the heavens as well and pouring my seed inside of her.    

“Holy shit, Katniss.  That was fantastic!” I pant as I collapse on top of her.  

“Mmmph,” she replies, clearly beyond speech at this point. 

I know my weight on top of her can’t be comfortable, so I pull out and roll of and lay on the bed beside her.  My hand finds hers and I bring it up to my lips, kissing each finger before settling our hands on my stomach. 

“Remind me to send Johanna a thank you card,” she says after a few moments and we both erupt into a fit of laughter.

XXX 

A short time later, Katniss and I are sitting on the couch watching the countdown to midnight on the television.  We’re wrapped in fluffy robes having taken a leisurely shower together, which naturally led to round three.  As a result, we’re both feeling pretty boneless and exhausted lying on the couch, me behind and Katniss pressed up against my front. 

As the last few seconds of the year slip by, I think back to everything that’s led to this moment and I know without a doubt, I wouldn’t have changed a thing.  I sit here now with the woman I love in my arms, thoroughly sated and happy.  

“Five…Four…Three…Two…One…HAPPY NEW YEAR!” we hear the announcer say on the television amid the shouts of the crowds.  

Katniss rolls over to face me and gives me a kiss, then says, “Happy New Year, Peeta.” 

I kiss her back and say, “Happy New Year to you too, Katniss.”

As we gaze into each other’s eyes, I feel the sudden urge to revive our old game and ask her, “You love me.  Real or not real?” 

Without hesitation she answers, “Real”. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Check out my tumblr for a "More Info" segment - same user name!


End file.
